Ciel x Reader
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: ¡Has un viaje a la mansión Phantomhive y ve qué sucede! Traducción. ReaderDem! x Ciel. Original de Kiss Kiss 15.


Finalmente, estás tomando tu primer viaje a la mansión de los Phantomhive con tus padres. No puedes esperar a llegar. Es sólo un viaje de tres horas y media desde tu propio hogar, el cual está sólo fuera de Inglaterra. Estuviste algo habladora en la primera hora del recorrido, el cuál parecía durar por siempre. Después de eso, tus padres se molestaron bastante, pero no podías evitarlo, ¡estabas demasiado emocionada como para no hablar! Luego de un rato, mientras tu jugueteabas con tus dedos, tus padres te dijeron: "Mira, ¡la mansión está a la vuelta de la esquina!". Tú te moviste para mirar fijamente a través de la ventana."¡AL FIN!" exclamaste. "¡Estamos aquí!"

Tus padres y tú comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Tú diste un gran golpe a la puerta, y en un momento después, estaba abierta por un alto y guapo hombre con cabello negro, y un saco de cola. "Ah, estábamos esperándolos", dijo mientras sonreía con un aire de superioridad. "Por éste camino, por favor", dijo colocándose delante de ti y tus padres, haciéndolos avanzar por una escalera, y luego por un vestíbulo. Te la pasaste toda la caminata admirando la estructura del edificio, y los gloriosos cuadros que colgaban en el recibidor. El alto hombre que te estaba encabezando se detuvo frente a una puerta, la golpeó y dijo: "Sus invitados ya están aquí, Joven Amo". Tus salvajes ojos esperaron una respuesta.

"Pues, entonces, hazlos pasar", dijo una voz. "Debe ser el Conde de los Phantomhive" pensaste hacia tus adentros. "Pero él suena tan joven", pensaste extrañada. Observaste como la puerta hacia la habitación se abría lentamente por el mayordomo. Miraste con atención dentro, aunque aún seguías detrás de tus padres. Viste sólo un joven chico sentado en un escritorio con un rostro aburrido. Él se veía de tu edad, de sólo 13 o 14 años. ¿Podía ser ése chico en verdad el Conde de los Phantomhive?

El sirviente entró delante de ti haciendo que pasaras, y te acomodó el asiento. "Gracias Sebastian, eres libre de irte". El mayordomo realizó una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse. Te elevaste de tu asiento antes que Sebastian se retirara y lo llamaste. Le indagaste por el baño más cercano. Luego de haber ido al lavabo, saliste de allí y te sorprendiste al notar que Sebastian se encontraba esperándote. Antes de llegar al escritorio del noble, Sebastian se inclinó hasta tu oreja y te murmuró: "¿Sabe por qué está aquí hoy, querida*****?", te preguntó. "Ahora que lo pienso, no lo sé", respondiste. Él te escoltó al escritorio del noble, cuando llegaste, colocó su oreja contra la puerta, y te sonrió. Hiciste lo mismo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Matrimonio". No. Tú casi perdiste el conocimiento al oír ése vocablo… _O quizás si lo habías perdido._*****

Tú dejaste tus ojos fuertemente cerrados por un largo momento. Cuando abriste tus ojos, Sebastian ya se había ido, y tú estabas en el suelo. Rápidamente, te elevaste. Tú estabas guardándote con rabia y tristeza, y luego explotaste y abriste la puerta. "Entonces, ésa es la razón por la cual vinimos aquí, ¡ustedes se van a sentar y decidir mi vida por mí!", les gritaste a tus padres. "¡No puedo tener ninguna opinión al respecto, ¿verdad?!" Corriste antes que tus padres pudiesen responderte. Cuando acabaste de correr, te encontrarse a ti misma en un hermoso jardín de rosas. Viste un asiento cerca, y fuiste a sentarte. Poco después que te sentaras, Sebastian vino y se sentó a tu lado. El colocó una mano en tu rostro, y con la otra limpió tus lágrimas. Tú te apartaste y te levantaste. Te giraste de donde estabas _-frente a Sebastian-_ pero, antes que lo supieras, ¡estabas en el suelo con Sebastian sobre ti!

Lo observaste. "¿QUE ESTÁS...?" antes que pudieses terminar tu oración, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un color carmesí. El abrió su boca, como si fuese a decir algo, y entonces se detuvo. Frunció su ceño y se elevó. "No tienes alma" dijo él paralizado, pero a la vez calmado. "¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO TENGO ALMA?!" le gritaste. "Lo siento señorita, por favor, excúseme." Sebastian se marchó rápidamente y te dejó echada en el suelo. ¿Que no tenías alma? ¿Qué estaba intentando decir?... ¡Demonios! ¡Los demonios no tienen alma! ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de _que eras una demonio?_

Volviste caminando a la mansión. Repentinamente, oíste pasos rápidos viniendo de detrás de ti. Te giraste, y allí estaba Ciel. Corrió hacia ti y te lanzó sus brazos a tu cuello. "Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Supe que tus padres querían ordenar nuestra futura boda, pero creí que lo sabías. Yo, realmente, lo siento." Éso puso la sonrisa más grande en tus labios. Tú repentinamente te sentiste cálida y feliz. "Gracias Ciel, comprendo la situación." Y, ahora que habías visto bien a Ciel, notaste que era realmente lindo. Decidiste que, incluso si Sebastian sabía tu secreto, sabías que no se lo diría a Ciel. Tu secreto estaba a salvo por ahora...

**Notas de la autora.**

**Ah~ahh! Fue todo un reto traducir un fic Ciel x Reader, pero como no había ninguno en español, decidí traducirlo. El original se encuentra en mi descripción. **

**Y sí, debería haber actualizado todos los fics.. Pero, pero; honestamente, la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no quiere volver Q.Q**

**¡Quedan dos semanas de vacaciones! O sea, actualizar fics como una condenada!**

**Ahora sí, sobre ésta traducción..**

*** = La palabra era 'mistress' y, honestamente, sonaba demasiado extraño el 'señora'.**

_blablabla =_ **Son frases que debí agregar para que se comprendiera.**

**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN TEXTUAL, SINO POR EL CONTEXTO.**

**Ahora sí, Pily-chii se despide. Espero que se hayan baboseado mucho. **

**Paz~!**


End file.
